


Frozen

by Dariclone



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariclone/pseuds/Dariclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Peter go after a man causing mysterious snowstorms in a small town. Meanwhile back at the lab, things heat up for Walter and Astrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yahtzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahtzee/gifts).



Neither of them could explain themselves on Monday morning. How exactly Walter and Astrid had ended up on an empty cot wrapped in each other's embrace remained a mystery. And yet, that's how Peter and Olivia found them when they returned to Walter's lab on Monday morning.  


It all started when Peter and Olivia went to some far away border town to track an experiment of Walter's, who was apparently, turning people to ice.  


000  
{p&gt; "This is ridiculous." Peter murmured under his breath as he and Olivia started out in the road from Boston. "So what if this guy's making it snow? How is that dangerous?"  


Olivia shook her head, warily. "According to Walter, he's not just making it *snow.* He's causing storms. Storms that are causing road accidents and fatalities. And he has another power too. Walter says that when he and Bell were experimenting on him, they had to be *very* careful not to upset him. When he threw a temper tantrum, he could turn objects around him to ice. There's no telling what he could do now."  


"I'm beginning to get the picture." Peter said, but he didn't look any less grim.  


000  
"Don't worry, Walter." Astrid said, desperately trying to comfort the distraught older man, who was pacing the laboratory floor before here eyes. "How can I not worry? I've just sent Peter and Olivia off after a man whom I helped create and whom could kill them at any moment. How could I not worry?''  
"Walter," Astrid said with sudden forcefulness, "Just calm down!"  


Walter's mouth dropped open in shock and he found himself taking a step away from the younger woman. "Sorry," Astrid apologized softly. "I guess we're both pretty tense."  


" Yes and until they to track Eric Green down, there's nothing we can do to help them!" Walter threw his hand up into the air. He looked about ready to hyperventilate.  


"It's okay Walter," Astrid said, slowly moving closer to him. "Just breathe. Close your eyes, breathe and try to relax.  


"Relaxation? That's what we had marijuana for back in the day." Walter muttered under his breath. Astrid pretended not to hear him.  


Eventually Walter relented and began to do as he was told.  


" Good." Astrid said, closing her eyes and breathing too. That ought to help them… At least for a little while, she thought.  


000  


By the time Peter and Olivia pulled into the town, it was dark and the storm was upon them. The wind was blowing hard and Olivia's care nearly blew off the road. "Welcome to Springfield." Peter read the iced over sign. "Some welcome."  


"Green's definitely here." Olivia said.  


Before Olivia could say anything else a large Hummer pulled up behind them. "Green…" she murmured again.  


They didn't have to wait long for anything else to happen as Eric Green got of his truck and started to move towards their car.  


Olivia got out of her car, Peter close behind her and attempted to corner Green but she hardly had time.  


With just a wave of his thumb, Green caused Olivia to drop to her knees, a response to the cold quickly setting into her body. "Damn you, bastard!" Peter yelled, moving Olivia quickly into the car.  


With a self satisfied smirk Eric Green turned, got into his truck and drove away. "Damn it!" Peter swore loudly, but he stopped himself when Olivia made a soft moaning sound.  
"Olivia?" he asked. "Are you okay?"  


"You should have… gone after him." Olivia replied.  


"I had to get you safe first." Peter disagreed. "And from the looks of things you need to get warmed up. We'll have to go after Green in the morning."  


Olivia made to sake her head but shivered visibly. Peter wouldn't take no for an answer. "Come on. We'll find a hotel around here somewhere.  


000  


By the time Peter finally found a hotel, he had to carry Olivia inside. The desk clerk raised an eyebrow at the sight of young man carrying a beautiful, if barely conscious, woman inside the hotel, but she didn't say anything. She showed Peter to a dark, shabby looking room. It wasn't much, Peter thought, but then you get what you pay for.  


Peter gently placed Olivia in the middle of the king-sized bed, piling the blankets, which looked clean enough, on top of her. He was about to ask Olivia if she wanted him to go try and find some coffee, when he heard her shallow, steady breathing. Peter fought back a wave of nausea and prayed silently to himself that the sleep would heal Olivia and not the opposite.  


000  
Olivia woke a short time later. Peter was sitting in a chair across from her, soft jazz, playing on the hotel room's radio. "I'm sorry, I'll turn it off." Peter said, moving toward the radio.  


"Don't…" Olivia said softly and with a slight twinge of pain in her chest. "I like this music."  


Peter stopped and moved back to his chair, sinking into with a soft sigh. "How are you feeling?" he asked, with concern.  


"Not bad," Olivia said, wincing even as she said it, "Still cold."  


Peter moved to her side, a worried look on his face.  


"Have you tried to get in touch with Walter or Astrid?" Olivia asked, with some effort.  


"I've tried, but this damn storm knocked out the phones." Peter said in a disgruntled tone.  


Olivia gasped suddenly, sharp pain racing down her abdomen. Peter put a hand on her shoulder and Olivia winced, unintentionally.  


"What is it?" Peter asked with a start. "Did I hurt you?"  


"No," Olivia said with a gasping breath, "It's the cold. It's not as harsh anymore, but it's hurting. It's like an ache." She offered.  


"Can I do anything?" Peter asked.  


Olivia paused in thought. "I'm not sure. Maybe if you lie down beside me, your body heat would help offset the cold."  


Peter felt his stomach flip at the prospect of lying next to Olivia, but he didn't protest. Silently, he went to the bed and peeled back the covers, slipping in beside Olivia. Feeling self-conscious, Peter turn towards Olivia, spooning her. "Sorry..." he said as his elbow nearly collided with her back.  


"It's… okay." She said quietly.  


"Oh, the radio!" he said, realizing he'd left it on.  


"Leave it." Olivia said gently, rolling into Peter without thinking. "Sorry..." she said, sounding far away as though she were about to fall asleep at any moment. "It's just, you're so warm."  


Peter felt that flip in his stomach again. Looking over at Olivia, he steeled himself and prepared to address the growing attraction he was beginning to feel for the woman beside him. He hoped she wouldn't be uncomfortable around him after he confessed but he was sure his attraction was becoming too obvious to ignore.  


"Olivia," he began, but stopped and sighed when he realized she was asleep, curled up beside him.  


000  


Walter and Astrid meanwhile, were going slightly stir crazy. The breathing exercise had worn off after about fifteen minutes and since neither felt comfortable leaving the lab without at least hearing from Olivia and Walter, the pair had gone back to driving each other insane.  


Astrid was trying her best to keep her emotions in check so as not to panic Walter, but ever since they'd received the call from Agent Broyles saying that *he* hadn't heard from Olivia either, her fear had turned into panic and was edging it's way into slight hysteria.  


To make matters worse, Walter was alternating between fierce pacing and fretting and bizarre ramblings about vanilla cupcakes.  


"Walter, I've told you, we have tapioca pudding cups if you're hungry and we're not leaving the lab for anything else." She said, gritting her teeth.  


The beginnings of a pout seemed to form on Walter's face and he started pacing yet *again.*  


"Walter…" Astrid sighed, on her last nerve.  


"Tapioca pudding cups? Tapioca pudding cups! It's the middle of the night, we haven't heard a word from Peter or Agent Dunham and you say tapioca pudding cups?" Abruptly, Walter stopped pacing. He stood in the middle of the floor and started to sob.  


Astrid ran quickly to Walter and pulled him into his arms. "Oh, Walter..." she whispered quietly and before she knew it, she was kissing him softly on the lips.  
When the kiss ended, Walter looked like he was about to say something but Astrid stopped him. She pulled him down onto an empty cot and began to take off his clothes. Soon they were lost in hot kisses and Walter was removing *Astrid's* clothes.  


The kisses quickly turned hotter as Walter's tongue touched the tip of Astrid's. They gasped in each other's mouth and slid against one another, their bodies wet with the sheen of sweat.  
When Walter entered her, it was slow and careful and Astrid felt safe in his arms, despite Walter's *many* insecurities.  
000  


The next morning went by in a blur for Peter and Olivia. Olivia was back to normal body heat after the night's rest. They were able to get Green without much trouble. In fact, he was eager to have another stab at freezing Olivia, but this time she was prepared. Olivia slapped a pair of handcuffs on him and twisted his arms behind his back within seconds. They had put up with his shouting and empty threats until Peter told him to shut up and tied a gag around his throat. This is how they drove, all the way to Agent Broyles' office.  


Nothing, not even all the craziness of yesterday and last night could prepare them for what they saw upon entering the lab, however.  


"What the hell?" Peter started.  


Olivia stepped around him. "Walter, Astrid, what's going on?" She asked. Her voice was high but a part of her seemed like she wanted to laugh, Peter noted. He, however, was having trouble finding any humour in the situation.  
{p&gt; "Agent Dunham!" Walter looked absolutely mortified. He gently tapped Astrid on the shoulder and she woke abruptly, attempting to wrap the thin sheet around her top. "Agent Dunham, Peter, I'm sorry!" she said, blushing.  


"That's alright," Olivia had managed to compose herself by now. "Just go change." Peter and I will wait out here in the hall." She said, grabbing Peter's hand and ushering him out.  
"What the hell was that?" Peter asked. "Astrid and my father? Can you believe it?"  


Olivia shook her head. "It *is* wild, isn't it? But it's his life, Peter. Walter might be a little…" she paused, searching for the right word, "eccentric, but he's capable of making his own decisions."  


Peter chewed this over for a few minutes. "I *guess.* But did I have to see that?"  


Olivia laughed a little at Peter's expression and the two lapsed into silence. "Olivia, I have to talk to you about something…"  


Olivia frowned. "Peter, I'd really rather we didn't okay?" Olivia walked back to the lab door and called out. "Are you decent?" Receiving two replies in the affirmative, Olivia went inside.  


Peter gritted his teeth, as he stood against the door. So, she'd known how he'd felt all along and she wasn't interested? Oh well, he thought, you win some, you lose some.  


When he entered the room however, he couldn't help but notice the almost giddy smiles his father and Astrid both wore, working with them would definitely be interesting now. Olivia looked up at him then, with a hint of apology in her eyes. Peter looked down refusing to meet her gaze.  



End file.
